E. Pilot and Feasibility Program A key component of the proposed HMORN-UCSF CDTR's Enrichment Program will be its Pilot and Feasibility Program. This program will foster and support pilot projects in diabetes translational research led by promising new investigators in the field. The Pilot and Feasibility Program is designed to fund 2 projects, each of one year's duration, in each of the 5 years of CDTR funding. These projects will be selected by the Center Program Committee (section D.2) on an annual basis using the following criteria: relevance to diabetes translational research; the promise for leading to an R-level grant submission; relevance to the Center's Translational Research Cores; and support of the health care delivery system in which they are initiated.